emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
01666
}} is the 1,667th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 4 June, 1992. Plot Part 1 At Whiteley's Farm, Lynn asks Archie to look after Peter for her so that she can go out with Kathy for the day. He says that he can't let Alice down as Nick pays him to look after her. Lynn says well in that case he can start paying some rent and takes £20 from him, then she asks for a week in advance. Jack asks Michael to be on the Woolpack team for the tug of war. He tells him that it might be a good way of getting Alan to lift his ban. He is going to say yes until he finds out that Eric is on the team. Jack asks him if there is anyone that he is not at war with. Archie criticises Nick for buying Alice second-hand shoes. Lynn and Kathy are out shopping. Lynn encourages Kathy to buy an expensive outfit. Annie is giving Sarah a baking lesson. Sarah plucks up the courage to ask Annie if she has got a gentleman friend in Spain. Annie is enjoying keeping everyone guessing. The Home Farm team is waiting to practice the tug of war. Frank turns up in a heavy goods lorry and expects them to use that as the opposition. Kathy feels bad about her extravagance, but then starts to realise that spending money can be fun. Sarah is getting on with her baking. Alan objects to Frank parking his lorry outside the Woolpack, but really he is just scared by the opposition. The team are finding it hard, but then Frank remembers that he did not take the handbrake off. Sarah has finished her cake. Jack suggests to Chris that he uses Seth's bike to practice with next time. Lynn tells Kathy that Archie is getting on her nerves. Michael asks his mum to put a word in for him with Alan, but she is adamant that he has got what he deserved. Part 2 Sarah's cake has sunk in the middle. Annie persuades her to have another go. Lynn and Archie argue as he accuses her of being selfish while she tells him that he is righteous. He is annoyed because she has been out and bought Peter new clothes while Alice has to make do with second hand stuff . Jack asks Mark to join the tug of war team. Archie has bought Alice a new pair of shoes and Nick is annoyed at first until Archie makes him see that they are a present and he has got to accept them. Melanie's exams are going so well, it makes Mark feel worse. Chris doesn't like the tie that Kathy has bought him. The Woolpack tug of war team don't bother to turn up for a practice and Joe has a laugh at their expense. Chris makes Alex feel uncomfortable at Mill Cottage. Elizabeth is feeling guilty about taking Alan's side against her own son and not wanting to see him. Carol is late for her shift at the bar and Alan presses her for a reason. She refuses to tell him and says that it is personal. Eric decides that he should do something about the relationship between himself and Michael. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes